


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, klainevalentines2016, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt randomly calls Blaine.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: I Just Called To Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138736359000/i-just-called-to-say-i-love-you

Blaine had an easier time settling into New York the second time than he did the first time. This time, the apartment was his and Kurt’s, not Kurt’s and Rachel’s or Mercedes’, but his and Kurt’s. He was more prepared for the fast pace of the city. He had found his niche at NYU and felt less pressured there than he did at NYADA. Overall, it was much easier on him than before, but sometimes, those past insecurities would pop up and Blaine would struggle a little. He’d be running late for class or feel anxiety over so much happening at once. Kurt would do what he could for his husband to help, but some days, Kurt was gone before Blaine was even awake because he had an earlier class and Blaine would have to deal with it alone.

Blaine was having a stressful day. He overslept and was late for class, and there had been an exam in that class too. He kept feeling like he just couldn’t keep up with the pace of everyone else. He got home before Kurt (as expected since Kurt still had two more classes) and collapsed on the couch, tired and frustrated.

That day had been one of the days that Kurt left before Blaine. He woke Blaine up to tell him that he was leaving, and then took off in the direction of NYADA for his senior level class on acting. Two hours later, though, Kurt felt that something was off, and he couldn’t quite figure out what was wrong.

Something kept nagging at Kurt to call Blaine, so finally, when Kurt was sure that Blaine was done with classes and Kurt had a few minutes free, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and dialed his husband.

“Hey babe,” Blaine answered after two rings. “What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to call you and tell you that I love you,” Kurt answered, gaining a few gags from his classmates around him.

Blaine relaxed at Kurt’s words. “I love you, too. Is that seriously the only reason you called?”

“Yep. I seriously just called just to tell you that. How’s your day going?”

“Eh. Not so good,” Blaine answered honestly. That was the main thing that Blaine had been working on, being honest with what he was feeling.

Kurt felt his heart clench. “I’m sorry you’re not having a good day, but just remember that I love you.”

Blaine smiled brightly. “Thank you. You don’t know how much I needed to hear that right now.”

Kurt relaxed himself. That nagging feeling had been the connection between himself and his husband. It was like he knew Blaine wasn’t having the best day even though he hadn’t talked to Blaine all day. “I had this feeling that you might have needed a reminder today. I only have one more class, and then I’ll be home. Go ahead and decide what you want to do tonight for date night.”

“Okay. I will. Love you.”

“Love you, too. So much.” 

When Blaine hung up, it was like his whole day had just turned around all because Kurt called to say “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138736359000/i-just-called-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
